


Unicorn Music

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin awakes to a noise in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Music

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, apparently I spew ridiculous fluff when writing angst. Sorry? [find it on LJ here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/590029.html?thread=5359565#t5359565)
> 
> Also, this is part of a little challenge I'm running, so you will see other drabbles in the comments too!

Tinkling drifted into Merlin’s ear, easing him from sleep. He took in a deep breath of piney air before opening his eyes to his surroundings. Intrigued by the sound, he propped himself up on his elbow, listening for the source. It had not been there last night; he got up to investigate.

Walking softly, as Arthur had taught him, he honed in on the origin. He noticed light filtering through the trees and approached. Bending branches out of the way, he saw a unicorn, standing in the clearing, sunlight playing on the silver horn, wending a melody through the forest.


End file.
